Transcript:Runaway Evidence
Mechanic: What the hell's going on? Pilot A: Hey, who's piloting that damn thing? You, hold it! Pilot B: How strange. It just stopped. Vice President: What the hell's going on down there? Ohba: I hope this is what you really wanted, Kago. SA: Runaway Evidence; TESTATION Inspector: I'm not detecting individual deviation among any of the units so far. Batou: In other words, you have no quirks, out of the ordinary. Tachikoma: Quirks? Inspector: You can simply say that all of them share the same specs regardless of which unit you use. Batou: Hmph. Yeah, but where's the fun in conformity? Have I got a treat for you. Natural oil. Togusa: Hey, man, you think that's smart? It might get funny ideas. Batou: Don't worry. Machines want some appreciation too, right? Tachikoma: Whoo hoo! This is way better than our usual synthetic oil! Batou: Damn straight. Tachikoma: Oh, the Major! Motoko: Prep six Tachikomas for dispatch with full loadouts! Batou: What's going on, Major? Motoko: We have a report that 36 minutes ago, a new multiped tank went berserk at the Kenbishi Heavy Industry's proving grounds dorm. One of the only details we've got is that the pilot is using the ID code of Takeshi Kago, the tank's designer, who died a week ago. No claims of responsibility or demands have been made. But because the incident occurred at Harima Research Academy, it implies the possibility of terrorism. That's why the Ministry of Home Affairs requested for section 9 to mobilize. The tank run amok during a Kenbishi fine-tuning run which is a simple test exercise. If it turns out that it went AWOL because of hardware or software glitch, the Self-Defense Forces will try to pin the blame on Kenbishi, since they were considering officially putting 'em into service. Batou: That's their MO. Motoko: The slobs will only offer their support if terrorists claim responsibility. Togusa: Unbelievable! What? Are they gonna defend our country with their ego? Batou: Hey, we don't even know its capabilities and we are going in with Tachikomas? Motoko: Don't be too quick to underestimate them. Tachikoma: That's right! You tell him, Major! Tachikoma: Bring it on! Operator: Major, the tank appears to be changing course and leaving Harima Research Academy. Motoko: Now's our chance. The Techno-line leaving out of there is a private road that used to be a mountain pass. It's only farms and forests around there. So, we strike before the target gets off that road. Pazu, check to see if any group opposed to prosthetic bodies or cyberization have claimed responsibility yet. Borma and Saito, you go on ahead and prepare for intercept on the Harima Techno-line, set up a sniper point and stop it where it can cause minimal damage. Togusa, you meet up with the Chef at Kenbishi. Find out what could’ve made that thing go haywire. Meanwhile, Batou and I will herd this rogue with Tachikomas. Batou: You get all the fun jobs, don't ya? Togusa: Don't come crying to me if you get blown away. Tachikoma A: Harima Research Academy is the place where our neuro-chips were made. Tachikoma B: A triumphant return to our birth place! Tachikoma C: The Major gets mad when we chatter. Motoko: I'm Major Kusanagi from Section 9. Give me a status report. Commander: Ma'am. We anticipate it at any moment. It’s heading this way. SWAT Officer: Commander!! Commander: Huh? Motoko: So far it's only destroyed the same type of tank, which means it probably won't open fire. Commander, clear your men from the road. We'll take it from here. Tachikoma: Wow. Motoko: Don't get star-struck and wander into its field of fire. Let's go! SWAT Officer A: First time I've seen them work. SWAT Officer B: I didn't think section 9 really existed. Motoko: We'll keep our distance and continue until the intercept point. Batou: That's a Jigabachi-copter. I guess the Self Defense-Force wanted a good view. Motoko: It's their insurance and their threat against Kenbishi. Batou: Can somebody tell us what this thing is after anyway? Where is it headed? Is there even an operator on board? I know we don't stand a snowball's chance in hell against it, but being ignored like this pisses me off. Motoko: Care to cut it off and get in its face, then? Batou: I'm kidding. I'll hang loose 'til we get some info from the Old Man and Togusa. Paz: Major, I've checked 20 of 23 potential terrorist organizations, but no luck. None of them are calling dibs on this one. Motoko: All right. Scope out the 3 that are left. If nothing turns up, start inquiring through different channels. Batou: Major, why waste time? Chalk it up to theft, joy riding or AI malfunction. Motoko: In a broad sense, theft and joy-riding are still terrorism. We can't rule out AI malfunction, but we'll draw that conclusion after we hear from Togusa and the Chief. Batou: Okey-dokey. Aramaki: There's an engineer here who knew the late Takeshi Kago, his name is Ohba. The two were colleagues. This man along with Kago had worked in charge of development. He did some maintenance on the runaway just before the incident happened. You and Ishikawa go and question Ohba. I'll speak to the Kenbishi head honchos. Togusa: Right. Ishikawa: Yes, sir. Togusa: You're Toshio Ohba, in charge of development, correct? Ohba: Uh, c-correct. Aramaki: Well,if you want to keep the risk of damage to a minimum, give us every granule of information immediately pertaining to the new multiped tank, gentlemen. Aramaki: That's everything, I assume? Vice President: Uh, yes. Aramaki: All right. Major, I'm sending you the data supplied by Kenbishi. Motoko: Confirmed. This ought to help us come up with something. Batou: So we just wasted the day staring at the huge ass of a tank. We're nearly at the intercept point. Motoko: Saito! What's your status! Saito: Almost ready. Borma: How's that for you? Saito: Good. Saito: Major, stand clear! Motoko: Not yet. We'll wait till the last moment. I don't wanna spook him. Saito: Now linked with satellite. Major! Motoko: Do it! Motoko: What happened!? Saito: Major, it’s hacking into my Hawkeye data. It must've linked up with the satellite. I've only got one chance visually! Aramaki: Unfortunately, it seems we weren't provided with all the information I requested. Motoko: Pull out of there and meet up with us. Saito and Borma: Yes, ma'am. Batou: It's getting on the express way. Motoko: Maybe it's in a hurry to get some place. Batou: The Jigabachi is clearing out. Motoko: That means they're about to lift the press blackout. If no terrorist takes the blame for this, and Kenbishi doesn't admit fault on their part, the Self Defense-Forces will probably play innocent. Batou: Then it's up to us to stop it, I guess. Let's hope the old baboon comes through. Motoko: Don't be so blasé about it. How we handle this depends on which way he goes at the fork in the road. Aramaki: I believe you're aware that the Self-Defense Forces won't help. We've got one option left. If Kenbishi will trust public security Section 9... Vice President: For you information, we spent 6 years developing the HAW 206! Is your sawed-off police force going to cover losses this organization will incur if the specs of that tank are made public!? Aramaki: What makes you assume you still have a buyer!? You've gotten out-of-control weapon with the logo of your company on it, making a product demonstration that's the worst ever seen by mankind! You want that? President: Can you do anything to slow it down with just those mini tanks of yours? Togusa: You're obviously bothered by something. What is it? Talk to us, Mr. Ohba. Cooperate. You built that multiped. You must know something that could be of help. You're not being considered a suspect. We only want to know what triggered that thing. You were the last person seen near the tank. Please, sir, work with me here. Or could it be that there's something preventing you from talking about it? Motoko: Batou, let’s find out where this chase is leading us. Batou: Don't you figure it's heading for the city? Motoko: Don't get yourself shot! Watch it!! Tachikoma A: Ahh! Batou: You okay? Tachikoma A: I'm fine! Motoko: Wait there for assistance. Tachikoma A: Sure thing, since I can't move. Tachikoma B: Broke down! How lucky! Tachikoma C: Whoo! Maybe they'll do a structural analysis! Motoko: Chief! It changed course and is heading for the bridge. It could be our last chance to use antitank missiles. Is Kenbishi gonna help stop it or not? Tell them that if we blast it, we may end up bringing down a bridge that costs four times more than their precious tank. Aramaki: Well, there you have it. You're in charge. What'll it be? Motoko: Just a heads up that once it's across, it'll be in a densely urban area. The clock's ticking and we're running out of options here. Vice President: Forget about using missiles. We believe the tank is operating in L mode, which means that most wireless guided projectiles will be jammed. Aramaki: Even laser-guided missiles? Vice President: In the event of laser guidance, it sends out decoy beams and diverts the missile. With online guidance, if the firing range is greater than 300 meters, it's capable of hacking the person guiding it with a 90% success rate, and sending the missile back at him. Aramaki: This would've made good promotional material if your secret hadn't escaped. Togusa: Hey, Chief. We found out someone's operating the damn thing. President: What!? Have you identified the pilot!? Togusa: It's Takeshi Kago. Vice President: Kago!? But he's dead! The man passed away about a week ago. Togusa: Yeah, so I've heard. But afterwards, Ohba hooked up Kago's brain to the multiped's AI. President: Why would you do such a thing!? Ohba: Because it was his last request. Togusa: Major, are you getting this? The tank is heading for the home of Takeshi Kago's parents. Here's the location. Motoko: It's pretty close. Togusa: This can't be good. We suspect the dead man's objective may be to exact revenge upon his parents. At a fairly young age, Kago displayed a real gift for weapon design, and was scouted by Kenbishi while still in college. But he was born physically frail, and his doctors said that without a prosthetic body, he wouldn't live to see his 20th birthday. And, because of his family's religious beliefs, prosthetic bodies and even cyberization were forbidden. Essentially, it was his drive for developing the tank that kept him alive until the age of 28. Ohba grew up under similar circumstances, but unlike Kago, he received prosthetics to survive. And so, he carried out Kago's last request, which was, "When my body dies, I’ll be free of my religion. At that time, remove my brain and link it up to the tank I built" Aramaki: It's me. Get me Ishizuka of the Awaji Police Bureau. Motoko: Why is he so vindictive toward his parents? Togusa: When he was alive, he hated them for keeping him trapped in a sickly body. Given the situation, he allegedly said that he wanted to be reborn inside the steel form. Once free of life, he wouldn't have to carry around the baggage of his parents' beliefs, and he'd finally have his metal chassis. He entrusted Ohba with that dream. TV Announcer: ...evacuate immediately. Once again, all residents are.. Batou: Man, that's what I call assertive. Motoko: This drops him close to where he wants to go. We've gotta stop him! Batou: What do you got in mind? A kamikaze run? Aramaki: The tank has finally entered an urban district. Thus far, it hasn't caused a single fatality. However, I can only imagine the havoc your killing machine is going to wreak now. President: Lives haven't been lost...yet. Vice President: Uh, Mr. President, that's the... President: The future of the Kenbishi Company is my responsibility. Aramaki: Thank you for co-operating. Motoko: Aim for the tank's legs and shoot your wires! Tachikomas: Roger. Motoko: Cut your wires! Looks like physical attacks are useless. Batou: Don't get any stupid ideas. It's got a military assault barrier that'll fry your brain! How would you even hook up to it anyway!? Motoko: I've gatta at least give it a shot! Aramaki: How much longer before we're in firing range? Oparator: About two minutes! Batou: Major!! Motoko: Huuahhh! Batou: Major, forget it! It's no use! Ishikawa: Stop already! Motoko: Chief! Batou: The old ape must have badgered 'em to death. Kenbishi has anti-multiped weaponry? They should have handed them over right off the bat. Motoko: It finally came to a stop. Batou: Oh man, that crap is gummy. Motoko: Hey Chief, I need the code to deactivate the assault barrier. I'll pop the hatch and remove Kago's brain. Motoko: Without a tank's barrier, it’s just a defenseless mind... Motoko: Batou! Gimme a hand! Batou: You bet! A booby trap you figure? Motoko: It's probably okay, but just to be safe, let's open it carefully. Kago's Mother: Takeshi... Motoko and Batou: Hum? Kago's Mother: My boy, is that you? Motoko: Damn it! Why weren't they evacuated!? Batou: Tachiko-ah! Kago's Mother: Ah! Aramaki: Did she stop it? Vice President: We're terribly sorry about all of this...yes... Togusa: I'm sorry, but Kago's brain has been destroyed. Ohba: (gasp) ..Kago... Batou: The bastard! He harbored that much hatred in himself for his own parents? Motoko: No, for just a split second, there were something I felt, when I burned out his brain I sensed: "Well, Mom? What do you think of my steel body?" It was very strange. A feeling of neither pride ...nor vengeance. Batou: It was just... something you probably imagined. Motoko: Well, I hope you're right. There's no way we'll ever know for sure now. Category:Transcripts